Chocolate com Pimenta
by danny-senpai
Summary: Naruto dá um presente de dia dos namorados bem erótico pra Sasuke. YAOI LEMON


Naruto e Sasuke estavam no sofá da sala de estar, assistindo a um programa qualquer. Era véspera de dia dos namorados e ia fazer um ano que estavam juntos. Naruto escolheu o presente do moreno minuciosamente, pensando na noite perfeita que teriam.

O badalar do relógio indicou que era meia noite. Os dois amantes se entreolharam e sorriram. Depois, deram um beijo apaixonado.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, Naruto – Sasuke estendeu uma caixinha vermelha com um laço azul para ele.

Naruto abriu com pressa o pacote e seus olhos brilharam quando viu o que tinha ganhado. Um manual de Kama-Sutra, o mesmo que ele tinha ficado com os olhos presos na vitrine da loja erótica há dois dias atrás. Sorriu e deu um selinho em Sasuke

-Arigatou, Sasuke. Seu presente. – Naruto estendeu uma caixinha pequena e estreita para o namorado.

Sasuke abriu rapidamente e sorriu de lado. Chocolate com pimenta. Embora odiasse doces, aquela era a única iguaria da qual gostava. Principalmente por ser um petisco afrodisíaco.

-Vejo que não é a toa que vem me deixando na seca essa semana.

Naruto ruborizou furiosamente antes de ter os lábios devorados por Sasuke. Seus corpos tinham pressa. Arrancaram as camisas rapidamente e se beijaram de novo, enquanto subiam para o quarto. Ao abrirem a porta, Sasuke foi empurrando Naruto para a cama às cegas, fazendo o loiro se deitar sobre ela e ficando em cima dele. Passeou com as mãos por todo o corpo do ninja, desenhando os músculos, aproveitando a textura da pele. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço, deixando alguns chupões e marcas de dentes por onde passava. Se encaminhou aos mamilos rígidos do amante e começou a brincar com o direito com os dentes enquanto apertava o esquerdo com os dedos.

Naruto fechara os olhos e percebeu que Sasuke ainda segurava o pacotinho de chocolate.

-Hey, Sasuke...

-Hm? – o moreno perguntou, sem parar de fazer círculos com a língua em volta do mamilo de Naruto.

-Hmmm – O loiro não pôde agüentar o gemido de prazer ao sentir aquele toque. Amava o jeito delicioso que Sasuke tinha de saber enlouquecê-lo. E parecia que o moreno sabia disso e se empenhava ainda mais para conseguir satisfazer o loiro – Não vai comer o chocolate? Essa noite eu não quero dormir tão cedo... - ele acrescentou, com um sorrisinho sacana.

Sasuke devolveu o sorriso, malicioso. Abriu o pacotinho, pondo dois quadradinhos do chocolate na boca. Depois, beijou Naruto, passando chocolate pra ele. Naruto enroscou sua língua na dele, aproveitando o máximo do beijo e do doce que podia pegar. Quando se separaram, se deliciaram com o gosto do presente, sentindo uma ardência pela garganta e um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Logo Sasuke retomou o que estava fazendo, agora no outro mamilo, enquanto Naruto gemia baixinho, imaginando que aquela noite se tornaria dia sem muita dificuldade.

Sasuke desceu a boca pela barriga do loiro, passando a língua pela marca que ele tinha em volta do umbigo, brincando. Chupou a área e voltou a fazer o caminho pra baixo, chegando no cós da calça laranja. Arrancou-a sem cerimônias, vendo que o pedaço de pano que deixara ali não era o suficiente para esconder o volume que se mostrava debaixo. Sorriu de lado. Passou a língua no membro ainda sem tirar a roupa íntima do namorado, fazendo-o delirar de ansiedade.

Tirou a cueca dele. Admirou o membro ereto por um curto tempo, para depois olhar a expressão de Naruto. Ele mordia os lábios, segurando nos lençóis, olhando para namorado com desejo. Sasuke passou a língua pela pontinha do membro. Colocou a boca na cabeça e deslizou lentamente pela extensão. Voltou, ainda devagar, e passou os lábios pela lateral, indo em direção do saco. Apertou e depois o chupou, um lado de cada vez.

Naruto se contorcia na cama, gemendo, falando besteiras. Sasuke sentia arrepios de ver o namorado delirando, sentia seu próprio membro pedindo por carinho. Parou de chupar o saco de Naruto e voltou para o pênis, passando agora os dentes, bem de levinho, por ele todo.

-Sasuke, por favor... - Naruto pedia, perdido em desejo, por mais. Sasuke colocou a mão na base e apertou de leve. O loiro gemeu mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios O moreno, então, colocou a outra encostada na primeira e apertou de novo. Colocou a boca e passou a língua pela pontinha bem devagarzinho.

Naruto já delirava de tesão na cama. Perdera todos os sentidos, não falava coisa com coisa. E gemia. Gemia alto. Só sentia Sasuke fazer ele sentir prazer e pedir por mais.

Sasuke começou um movimento de vai-e-vem enlouquecedor, com as duas mãos e a boca, por todo o membro do loiro. O membro dele pulsava de tanto prazer. E, quando viu que Naruto estava chegando no limite, parou de masturbá-lo e subiu a boca para o ouvido dele, sussurrando.

-Eu não vou te deixar dormir essa noite.

Naruto puxou o moreno pela nuca, puxando seus cabelos, e o beijou com tal ferocidade, que Sasuke sentiu todos os pelos do corpo arrepiados. Ambos arfavam entre beijos e mordidas. Naruto jogou Sasuke na cama e subiu sobre ele, invertendo os papéis.

Foi direto para a calça do Uchiha, tirando-a. Como ele nunca usava roupa íntima, caiu de boca no membro dele, chupando rapidamente e extasiantemente. Apertava com a boca e com os dentes, enquanto uma das mãos passava e apertava a parte interna de suas coxas. Sasuke gemia. Quase gritava de tanto tesão.

- Geme pra mim, Sasuke, geme... - O moreno mordia o lábio e arfava, deixando alguns gemidos escaparem entre a respiração. - Eu quero ouvir você pedir por mais – Naruto envolveu o membro de Sasuke e começou a masturbá-lo de leve, ouvindo o moreno começar a gemer loucamente. Quando mais Sasuke perdia o controle, mais Naruto provocava - Eu quero ouvir você gritar de prazer – quando chegou na base do membro, Naruto apertou e mordeu de leve bem a pontinha da cabeça do pênis do moreno.

-AAAAAH... Na.. naru... – Sasuke perdeu completamente o controle de si mesmo. Puxou o loiro pra cima e o beijou de uma forma apaixonada e violenta ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu as ereções se encostarem, provocando um arrepio intenso lhe eprcorrer a espinha, desejando o corpo do loiro cada vez mais em si e pra si.

Logo, Naruto voltou a chupar o membro de Sasuke com fervor, raspando os dentes, passando a língua, sugando, apertando... Estava levando Sasuke ao delírio.

Naruto, para ter um pouco mais de liberdade nos movimentos, levou o próprio corpo para cima do de Sasuke, pondo um joelho de cada lado de seu peito. Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu o membro de Naruto quase em seu rosto. Lambeu os lábios e não pensou duas vezes em abocanhá-lo, chupando com tanta volúpia quando o outro.

A temperatura no quarto aprecia ter subido 40 graus. Os dois suavam e não paravam. Os gemidos eram roucos, abafados. Nada os fazia parar.

Os dois chegaram ao limite ao mesmo tempo. Encheram a boca dos companheiros com o líquido. Se beijaram. Compartilharam o sêmen; enroscaram as línguas... Pareciam que estava um passando a alma para o outro pela intensidade que se buscavam.

Naruto caiu do lado de Sasuke, esperando seu corpo voltar do êxtase para retomarem o prazer. Não seria um orgasmo que o derrubaria naquela noite. Mesmo com o corpo se recuperando, eles continuaram se beijando e se provocando. Mamilos não foram perdoados.

-Quero você todo dentro de mim, Sasuke. - Naruto sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo.

Sasuke passou a mão pelas nádegas de Naruto e lhe deu um tapa, fazendo-o gemer, sacana. Virou o loiro de barriga para baixo e o levantou, deixando-o de quatro em cima da cama, excitando seu sexo. Segurou a cintura do loiro com firmeza e guiou seu membro para a entrada do loiro. Ameaçou a entrada e recuou, depois repetiu a ação. Até que Naruto, num impasse, xingou-o divertido e dei uma reboladinha. Sasuke riu e, finalmente, penetrou no Uzumaki. Começou devagarinho os movimentos de vai-e-vem, mas Naruto mexia o quadril e gemia cada vez mais alto, fazendo o moreno se segurar para não fincar as unhas na pele bronzeada dele. Até que o Uchiha começou a entrar e sair com tanta força que o ato se similava a um estupro. E o loiro, quanto mais forte Sasuke penetrasse, mais Naruto empurrava o quadril para trás e rebolava, sentindo um prazer que jamais havia sentido.

Sasuke, enquanto praticamente estuprava Naruto, o masturbava na mesma intensidade que o invadia. Quando percebeu que o loiro estava para gozar pela segunda vez, parou de excitá-lo e começou a soltar seus gemidos de prazer, metendo com mais precisão, até que gozou dentro de Naruto.

Naruto não parecia estar satisfeito, e obviamente não estava, já que estava a mil. Sasuke, então, virou o loiro de barriga para cima e, sem cerimônias, fez o loiro penetrá-lo. Começou a cavalgar no membro do loiro, enquanto este o fazia subir e descer segurando-o pela cintura. Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, se mexendo mais rápido, enquanto os gemidos se confundiam. O nível de prazer de ambos era indescritível. Logo, Sasuke sentou com força no membro de Naruto, fazendo-o chegar ao clímax. Despencaram na cama logo depois. Se beijaram calmamente agora. Naruto deitou de lado e Sasuke se encaixou nele por trás, abraçando-o pela barriga e aconchegando sua cabeça em seu ombro, perto de seu ouvido.

-Você escolheu bem, como todas as vezes.

-E você me deixou louco, como todas as vezes.

Sorriram e deram o último beijo antes de dormir. O dia já tinha amanhecido e o sol raiava no horizonte.

-Aishiteru, Naruto.

-Aishiterumo, Sasuke.


End file.
